KRS.25-Pojedynek dwóch Rycerzy
jest dwudziestym piątym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Zawane City Luk pojechał do wskazanego mu przez Matiego, starego laboratorium Maca w celu zdobycia nowej Cytrynowej Energetycznej Ziarnokłódki. Luk: Yo! Mac: Siema! Luk: Co robisz? Mac: Obliczam gdzie może być Fruit of Knowledge. Luk: Acha, fajnie. Mac: Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę? Luk: Tak. Potrzebuje Energetycznej Ziarnokłódki. Mac w tym momencie zatrzymał się w pisaniu, po czym wybuchł śmiechem. Mac: Hahahahhahah! To dobre. Hahahhaha! Luk: Co cię tak bawi? Mac: Ty. Czy to nie oczywiste? Sojusz Riderów zniknął po tym jak zniknął król Overlordów. Teraz to wyścig pomiędzy Riderami, który pierwszy zdobędzie Fruit of Knowledge! Luk: Jak nie chcesz po dobroci to zrobię to siłą! Ziarnokłódka: BANANA! Luk: Henshin! Driver: Cięcie! Banana Arms! Spiralny Rycerz! Mac: Nie widzisz, że przeszkadzasz? Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka: LEMON ENERGY! Mac: Henshin! Driver: SODA. Lemon Energy Arms! Walcz, walcz, walcz, moc! Walcz, walcz, walcz, moc! thumb|left Luk przeskoczył nad stolikiem i uderzył w Maca swoją kopią, sprawiając iż poleciały z niego iskry. Mac w odpowiedzi uderzył Luka z sierpowego. Mac kopnął z całej siły Luka powodując iż przywalił w drzwi i wylądował na zewnątrz. thumb Mac podszedł do Luka i kopnął go w brzuch, po czym odszedł kilka kroków od niego, odwracając się do niego plecami. Luk błyskawicznie wstał po czym zamachnął się w Maca swoja kopią, thumb|left|180px jednak Duke zablokował atak swoim Energy Arrow. Luk zrobił obrót o 180 stopni i uderzył Maca z drugiej strony powodując iż odszedł o kilka metrów. thumbMac załadował Cytrynową Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę do Energy Arrow po czym aktywował WDS. Driver: SODA. Lemon Energy Charge! thumb|left Strzał energetyczny w błyskawicznym tempie przebił Luka, powodując iż upadł na ziemie, zbroja z niego zniknęła a jego DDK i Bananowa Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka odleciały kilka metrów od niego. Luk: To jeszcze nie konie... AAAAAAAAAAAA! thumb Zbroja zniknęła z Maca, a on podszedł do Luka zerwał jego bandaż i spojrzał na jego ranę. Luk: AAAAAAAAAA! Mac: Jaka szkoda. Ale wiesz jest już za późno by uratować twoją rękę. Wiesz odetnę ci jak jak najmniej boleśnie. Luk: Aaaa! O czym ty mówisz?! Mac: Rany zadane przez Invesów ludziom są niczym trucizna. Rana będzie się poszerzać, chociaż i tak cię podziwiam, że ty wo gule funkcjonujesz jak normalny człowiek. Luk: Spadaj! Mac: Weź się nie wygłupiaj. Ten ból będzie się tylko rozszerzał. Luk: Od dziecka czuje ogromny ból! Ból bycia słabym! Mac: Ten będzie jeszcze większy! Luk przez chwilę zamilkł po czym, spojrzał na liany na których rosły Owoce Helheim. Luk: O ej Mac! Jestem Obiektem testowym 03 tak?! Skoro tak to mam dla ciebie hipotezę! Mac: Hmm? thumb|leftLuk: Ludzie uwięzieni w Helheim by przeżyć, zajadali się Owocami Helheim i przez ich truciznę stawali się Invesami, tak?! Mac: Dokładnie. Luk: A co się stanie skora ta trucizna już jest we mnie?! Mac: Moment o czym ty mówisz?! Luk: Kładę wszystko na jedną szalę! To mnie albo zabije, albo wzmocni! Mac: Przestań! Luk wyrzucił skórkę która pozostała od owocu, po czym ruszył w stronę Maca. thumb Po chwili Luk się zatrzymał i zaczął świecić się po czym oplotły go liany. Po chwili opadły a oczom wszystkich ukazał się nowy Overlord. thumb|left Lorond: Hahahahahahaha! Więc to jest moc Helheim! Mac: Postradałeś rozum? Lorond: Cudowne uczucie! Mac: Tego ci nie wybaczę! Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka: LEMON ENERGY! Mac: Henshin! Driver: SODA. Lemon Energy Arms! Walcz, walcz, walcz, moc! Walcz, walcz, walcz, moc! thumb Mac szybko ruszył w stronę Luka po czym uderzył w niego z całej siły z sierpowego. Luk jednak zatrzymał jego cios jedną ręką. Lorond: Ironiczne, nie uważasz? Luk następnie uderzył w Maca z całej siły ze swojej lewej pięści powodując iż zbroja Maca rozprysła się, on odleciał na kilka metrów, a jego WDS i Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka wylądowały daleko od niego. Mac: Aaaaaaaa! Lorond: Oto moja wygrana! Blaze spojrzał na swoją ranę, która zniknęła. Blaze przymknął oczy po czym wykrzyczał. Luk: TERAZ NIKT ZE MNĄ NIE WYGRA! Następnie Luk sięgnął po Cytrynową Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę i schował ją do kieszeni, po czym podniósł z podłogi swój DDK i Bananową Ziarnokłódkę. Luk: W podziękowaniu za to że dzięki tobie zdobyłem te moc, nie zabije cię, ale nie wchodź mi więcej w drogę. Luk zeskoczył z dachu, wsiadł na motor i odjechał dalej. Tymczasem do fabryki w której Dans zniszczył Freezerona, przyjechał Dorian. Dorian: Siemasz! Dorian: I jak? Dancer: Ta moc jest super! Dzięki. Dorian: Spoko. Tego jest taka sprawa. Dancer: Jaka? Dorian: Pamiętasz jak król mówił, że w zamian za używanie Ziarnokłódki Zenitu powoli stanę się Overlordem. Dancer: Tak, a co? Dorian: Dzisiaj zmieniłem się w Overlorda. Ogólnie to zachowuje kontrolę psychiczną, ale nie kontroluje przemian, kto wie co może się stać jeśli stracę kontrolę. Dancer: Serio?! Moment, ale co ja mam z tym wspólne... AAAAAAAAAAA! Dorian: O ej Dans co ci?! RTJ: Czyż to nie oczywiste? Weź czasami rusz głową. Dorian: RTJ! Dancer: Co mi... aaaa jest?! RTJ: Moc Ziarnokłódki Zenitu pochodzi od Fruit of Knowledge. Używanie tej Ziarnokłódki niesie za sobą cenę powolnej zmiany w Overlorda. Dorian używając mocy Overlorda stworzył dla ciebie Piekielną Ziarnokłódkę, która dorównuje mocą Ziarnokłódce Zenitu, ale jednocześnie nosi za sobą cenę stania się Overlordem. Ponieważ Dorian nie panuje nad swoimi mocami sprawił iż zmiana w Overlorda nastąpi po pierwszym aktywowaniu Ziarnokłódki. Dorian: Wiec to moja wina... RTJ: Coś się obwiniasz, poczekaj chwilę. thumbDancer, podobnie jak Rex, Dorian czy Luk zaświecił po czym oplótł się lianami, po czym gdy te opadły był w formie Overlorda. thumb|left|200px Celleros: To uczucie jest... Dorian: Cudowne prawda? Celleros: Dokładnie! RTJ: Hahahahahahaha! Cudownie! Bez wątpienia lepiej być nie mogło. Celleros: O ej to jest! Dorian: Więc ty go masz?! RTJ: No cóż, pora wyłonić następnego Króla Początku! RTJ uniósł Fruit of Knowledge do góry po czym ten wytworzył ścianę energii, która pochłonęła wszystkich Riderów w z RTJ. Inny świat Ściana energii przeniosła wszystkich Riderów. Yukari: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Alex: Co się stało? Dancer: Wróciłem do normalnej postaci?! Dorian: RTJ ma Fruit of Knowledge. Luk: Dorian nie mogę się już doczekać naszego starcia. RTJ: Witajcie w Innym świecie, Kamen Riders z Zawane City! Pit: RTJ! Leo: Fruit of Knowledge?! RTJ: Na początku pozwólcie, że się przedstawię. RTJ to moje ziemskie imię, gdyż swojego prawdziwego nie posiadam. Nie jestem ani Overlordem, ani człowiekiem, jest ucieleśnieniem pragnień Lasu Helheim! Rex: To tłumaczy czemu Yoshue nazywał się Herheimu! RTJ: Dokładnie! W języku Invesów ich ojczyzna Las Helheim zwie się Herheimu. Max: Eeeee. RTJ: Świat w którym się znajdujemy jest oddalony od ziemi o kilka lat świetlnych. Jest to planeta stworzona idealnie do walk godnych siebie rywali! Osa: Godnych siebie rywali? RTJ: Dokładnie! Wy Kamen Riders jesteście wybrańcami, a wśród was jest jeden który jest godny mocy poprzedniego króla Yoshue, Fruit of Knowledge! Dracek: Czyli jak zdobędę ten owoc?! RTJ uniósł rękę do góry a Fruit of Knowledge uniósł się wysoko ponad Riderów. RTJ: Obecnie żaden z was nie dotrze do tego owocu, nawet mając Ziarnokłódki Pojazdu. Osoba która zostanie najsilniejszym, będzie mogła po niego sięgnąć i stanie się nowym Królem Początku! Thanv: Ale jak to rozstrzygniemy? RTJ: Proste! Wylosuję dwóch przeciwników, którzy na pół godziny zostaną prze teleportowani razem w jakieś miejsce na tej planecie, na którym będą toczyć ze sobą walkę. Nieważne czy ktoś wygra czy przegra swoja walkę i tak ma szansę dalej walczyć o Fruit of Knowledge. Nati: Więc jak wybierzemy najsilniejszego?! RTJ: To proste. Odpada ten kto zginie podczas pojedynku! Wszyscy Riderzy na chwilę zamarli z przerażenia, wiedzieli gdyż iż jest to jedyny sposób na zdobycie Fruit of Knowledge, a jednocześnie wojna w której przyjaciel będzie walczył z przyjacielem. Mimo to żaden z nich się nie wycofał, mieli świadomość iż to jedyna droga do uratowania wszystkiego co dla nich ważne. Wszyscy: Jedziemy z tym koksem! RTJ: A więc niech rozpocznie się walka o Fruit of Knowledge i o tytuł Króla Poczatku, od którego będzie zależeć wszystko! Walczymy do ostatniego Ridera! Ruszajcie KAMEN RIDERS ERY SENGOKU! Rozkład walk: * Dorian vs Luk * Pit vs Osa * Mati vs Mac * Dracek vs Thanv * Dancer vs Rex * Mei vs Alex * Nati vs Yukari * Max vs Leo Next Yo! Jak się podobało?! Czekam na komentarze! Odcinek ten był ostatnim odcinkiem Sagi King Garden. Od następnego odcinka rozpoczynamy najbardziej epicka sagę tej serii! W następnym odcinku cztery pierwsze starcia! Tego nie można przegapić! Czytajcie KRS.26-Bój Rywali Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire